


and say you won't let go

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, it's needed right now, post jail time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert and aaron's first night together after aaron is released, includes: pillow talk, clingy robert and constant reassurance





	

**Author's Note:**

> so over on my tumblr @littlelooneyluna i asked people to send me some fluffy prompts because tbh we all need it right now, so this is one of them. hope this makes you smile for a little bit.

Robert doesn't know how far to go, he doesn't know if he can even touch his husband anymore because he's imagined Aaron cowering away from him, eyes wide and alarmed. He's imagined his husband being scared to be touched after all weeks apart, all those week of having to keep himself to himself and fearing the feel of anyone coming to close.

  
Aaron turns to him and he raises an eyebrow. They're in their bed again, _finally_ , and Robert's there next to him.

  
Aaron moves a hand cautiously up towards Robert's face and sees the older man hold his breath, it makes Aaron's heart do something really funny and he leans in closer.

  
"What?" Aaron whispers, half expected Robert to jump on him as soon as they got into bed. He knows something is wrong, he knows that there's this giant wall between them and he can't fix it without Robert's help.

  
Robert swallows hard and then he's rubbing his head against the hand that Aaron's still cupping against Robert's cheek. Aaron's eyes are like they used to be, they're so blue and bright and nothing like how they were when he was sitting across Robert in prison.

  
It takes Robert's breath away. Just like that.

  
Aaron's still staring at him, eyes filling with tears quickly and Robert knows he has to speak.

  
"I just - I just missed you _so_ much." Robert's voice wavers and then suddenly he's pulling Aaron towards him and crushing his head into Aaron's neck.

  
Aaron shakes around him, feels a tear roll down his face and then Robert looks up at him, his eyes are filled with this look that Aaron knows is fear.

  
"I'm sorry, am I too -" Robert's chin wobbles, he looks like a little boy as he still desperately clings to his husband.

  
Aaron looks down at Robert, at his beautiful husband with his blonde hair and green eyes and those _countless_ freckles and -

  
"You wanna hold me?" Aaron whispers, a hand trailing across Robert's arm gently. Robert barely nods and Aaron knows that things are different now, Robert's different. He's softer, he's shyer, more timid in his movements but Aaron doesn't mind.

Instead he just wriggles a little in the bed and feels Robert pull his arms around him, still pressing his head Aaron's neck and pressing these little kisses to his skin.

  
"I never want to let you go." Robert whispers, tightening his grip and making Aaron's heart beat out of his chest.

  
"You won't have to." Aaron whispers back, manages to kiss at Robert's head and then he's looking down at his hand, he's looking at the wedding ring and remembering the chill that went through him as he slotted it back in place a few hours ago. "I'm not leaving ya again I promise." He adds, a hand combing through Robert's hair as he speaks.

  
Robert nods against Aaron and sighs contently, shakiness still there though.

  
"Rob, you know how much I love ya?" Aaron says, his eyes welling with tears again. Robert raises himself and then nods shyly at Aaron, "I love ya too." He whispers and then suddenly they're holding hands and it's dark outside, only the light of the moon shining in on them and - it's so quiet, it's just them now.

  
"Will you always love me Aaron?" Robert asks, bites his lip, wants desperately to hear that he will.

  
Aaron doesn't say anything though, just tilts his head a little and then really looks at Robert.

  
"Where's that come from?" Aaron asks Robert, curious and a little shaky.

  
Robert shakes his head, clears his throat and tries to lay back down, tries to forget it but Aaron has a hand on his shoulder and holds a firm grip.

  
"Robert -"

  
"I just -" Robert's face is wet with tears and he hates himself as he can't help but seek comfort in Aaron's body again, moving towards his husband and burying his head in Aaron's chest. "I want you to love me forever because I don't want to feel like I'm alone in this again."

  
Aaron pulls Robert away, looks at him closely. "You thought you were -" he swallows hard, "Rob I'll _always_ love ya." He says, stroking Robert's arm again and then feeling his husband come closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and breathing slowly.

  
"Always?" Robert needs to know, feels Aaron all around him as they sit on their bed.

  
Aaron nods, pulls Robert from him again and then lays them both down so that they are facing each other like before.

  
"Always Robert." Aaron reassures him, "I promise." He adds, voice gentle and slow.

  
Robert sniffs and then reaches for Aaron's hand under the covers and holds it tight, squeezes it a little and then breathes out a little breath as Aaron's eyes begin to flutter.

  
Robert's so clingy, won't let Aaron even move an inch as he attempts to pull the covers over them even more.

  
"Don't - _don't_ let go. _Please_." Robert says shakily, fearing that Aaron's letting go, that Aaron's leaving him as his hand wriggles in his own.

  
Aaron turns back to Robert, presses a kiss to his husband's head and then stays there, keeps his lips against Robert's forehead and revels in how close they can be.

  
Eventually he pulls away, moves down in the bed again and finally attempts to close his eyes as he hears Robert's steady breathing near him.

  
They don't let go of each other's hands all night.


End file.
